


#18: I've Missed You

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, Pastel/Punk AU, pastel!dan, punk!phil, soft nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: Popular/punk P and pastel (but has friends) D are secretly dating in school but no one (not even D and P's friends who actually hate each other) know about them and they find out when d and P makeout in the corridor and they're shocked but d and p are like we love each other and nothing is going to change





	

When your boyfriend’s friends hate you, and your friends hate your boyfriend, things get complicated. Well, not so much complicated as difficult, especially when you just want to kiss his stupid face, but all of your friends are right there. That’s the world that Phil Lester lives in. Since it’s been three weeks since he so much as held his boyfriend, Dan’s, hand, he grabs Dan’s wrist and pulls him from the lunch area the first chance he gets, searching out an empty corridor.

“Phil,” Dan whines, pouting up at him and crossing his arms. “You can’t just steal me from my friends when they aren’t supposed to know about us.”

Phil smirks. “I know, but I’ve missed you, babyboy, Been awhile since I’ve touched you, hasn’t it?”

Before anymore words are exchanged, Phil puts his hands in Dan’s back pockets and pulls him close, kissing Dan softly. Dan melts into the kiss, curling his fingers in Phil’s black shirt, shivering when he feels Phil’s snakebites against his bottom lip.

“I've missed this,” Dan whispers into the kiss, tilting his head to the side to allow it to deepen.

Phil's about to answer when he hears the sound of footsteps, and slams Dan into the locker, completely covering the smaller boy with his body and opening one of the lockers without a lock. Being the cheeky shit he is, Dan grinds into Phil,  biting his lip to keep quiet.

“Hey, Lester,” calls PJ, one of Dan's friends, walking towards Phil with the rest if the group in tow. “What'd you do to Dan?”

“Haven't seen him,” Phil lied smoothly, back still turned on the group as Dan rolls his hips forward again.

PJ stalks forward grabbing Phil's shoulder. “I know you did something- Dan?”

“Hey guys,” Dan says quietly, looking past Phil at them.

“Lester, how dare you lay a fucking hand on him! I honestly didn’t think that was a line you’d cross-”

“Peej, it's okay,” Dan says calmly, grabbing Phil's hand and intertwining their fingers. “We're together.”

PJ raises an eyebrow. “You really like him? And he treats you right?”

“The best,” Dan giggles.

“Fine, I guess he’s alright then,” PJ sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel, prompts are closed


End file.
